


Double The Hurt

by PixieBelle



Series: Doctor Who One Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope (a Time Lady) returns to the Eleventh Doctor and someone from her past.</p><p>Follows loosely from my one-shot 'Change' and inspired by the 50th - having 10 & 11 together.</p><p>Just a short piece. There maybe more to this story at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Hurt

He had come looking for her and there she was. 

Hope didn't hesitate for a second when the Doctor said he was in grave danger and needed her help. Time had passed and she was ready to re-join him.  
She jumped back on-board the TARDIS, fear and danger didn't even enter her mind instead she was all consumed with being back in his presence again, his energy and hunger for adventure. He was still this different man however she had grown fond of him even giving him a loving kiss before previously departing for some time to herself and in this time she had managed to put old memories behind her.

She bound back inside the TARDIS so happy to be back she could of kissed the floor, instead she spun around arms wide open almost a happy dance before leaning in and whispering 'I've missed you' to the console which groaned as if acknowledging her presence back on board. He walked towards her and smiled, slowing offering one hand to her which she took and smiled back at him. 

'I have something I have to tell you first.' He spoke nervously his free hand pulling at his floppy locks. He had already explained the danger he was in and how he needed her help, what else could there be? 

Then behind her Hope heard foot steps, she looked and almost fainted, it was as if a ghost from their past had appeared. 'Hello Hope!' He smiled, instantly tears formed in the corners of her eyes. 

'I'm sorry.' 11 whispered in her ear, he squeezed her hand so tight, holding onto her, ready to catch her if she fell. 

10 looked happy to see her, a future Hope for him, he was happy to know in his future she was still alive and well even if he now knew his end was close. Of course for him he had only left her a few day ago, the Hope he left behind was happy and in love, in fact it hadn't been since he had proposed to her and although he didn't say it he noticed that she no longer wore that ring. 

He walked towards her and reached out his hand to take her's. Now she stood there one of them holding each hand, none saying a word. She studied their hands compared the two, checking they were both real. She couldn't work out if this was a dream or a nightmare, she struggled to see how it could possibly be real. Then she let go, she turned to 10 and placed her hands on his face, he smiled 'Hello' he grinned in that usual beautiful smile, but she couldn't smile back she kept thinking 'I know how you die' and the tears came flowing back.

'I'm sorry, I'm not here to upset you, I'm here to help you both.' He insisted. 

Then she turned back to her left and at 11 and this time he reached out to touch her face and wipe away her tears with his thumbs. His face was sad, he knew she had mourned 10 for a long time and still he could not thank her enough for how she cared for him when he changed and how hard it had been for her to start to love him again. He pulled her into his arms and again the words 'I'm sorry' were said. 'It's the only way to save us all.' 

Finally those moment which felt like it had lasted a lifetime ended when the TARDIS took a strong hit of something or from someone, they were all thrown off their feet and into action...


End file.
